The Vampire Convorant
“To be one of us you must sacrifice the living inside in order to join with the dead or better yet a vampire” — Zarcheich of the Vampire Convorant The '''Vampire Convorant '''are one of the most dangerous and powerful vampire factions in the Acaeon Sea region. All of them are led by the Von Kristak family and are thus also called the Von Kristak bloodline. They are considered as one of the greatest enemies of the civilised areas and include people such as humans and dwarves. There goal is to destroy civilisation and resurrect the dead into an undead empire. The vampires are powerful warriors as well as powerful spellcasters on top of this many vampires are cunning, remorseless and are full of greed and selfishness. There base area is Kelvuria which is a haunted area full of undead, vampires and lycan slaves. The capital of Kelvuria is a place called Surgilvene a dark place where adventureres come to die. They are one of the major vampiric factions along with the Lhemuria Bloodline, the Velecron Bloodline and the Vhagron Dragon Bloodline. The origins of the Vampire Convorant begins in the ancient times of the Stralgis Empire where Vlar was born. The vampires never give up on trying to conquer other lands and are currently still waiting for an opportunity to reclaim lands back. History The origins of the Vampire Convorant starts back thousands of year ago, even before the Stralgis Empire with the fractured Nekharal Empire. The Nekharal Empire was once a great civilisation that had thrived and conquered for hundreds of years and it all started from one individual by the name of Sethtral the Great who founded the empire as well as its first dynasty. This didn’t last forever as a powerful lich named Nagal Norash try to usurp the empire and turn it into his undead kingdom to rule for eternity however it failed and Norash fled from the ruined civilisation. The empire was then turned into a bunch of warring cities that had their own ruler over them. Rise of Nagal Norash: Birth of Abalrash In the third dynasty of the Nekharal Empire the next in line was Verrel Norash who was Nagal’s brother who was crowned king. However Nagal in his youth and early adult had discovered powerful magics that could raise the dead and more. Nagal then wanted to claim the throne which took two year to accomplish with Nagal himself killing his brother in single combat. Nagal then ruled the undead empire briefly as several of the king loyals banished Norash from Nekharal however the damage had already been done as the empire then fractured into city states and one of these city states was named Kurziran where Abalrash is born. Turning of Kurziran (-2815 AR to -2763 AR) Abalrash was the ruler of Kurziran born in -2815 AR during the warring states period of Nekharal. There were many enemies of Kurziran who wanted to destroy and conquer the city, though these attacks were repelled several times due to Abalrash being a great warrior of skill. However the enemy number were getting to great for Abalrash so he desperately tried to find a way to help repel the outnumbering forces. Abalrash found an answer in some scrolls about turning someone into a vampire by drinking the blood of a vampire god. Abalrash sacrificed several hundred of his soldiers to his enemy cities in order for the ritual to begin, however there were some problems as the city itself had there own god that they worshipped and would disaprove of their ruler’s actions. So Abalrash trusted his most loyal followers and slowly started converting the religions into the vampire god Allurak. The plan worked and those who didn’t want to bow down were sacrificed in a pool of blood as now the masses cheered for their ruler’s “blessing”. Now the vampire god cut his arm and Abalrash drank from it in a cup which not only gave him regular vampire powers but other powers that lesser vampires would never have. After the ritual Abalrash now in his vampire form then passed on this gift to his most loyal and trusted people including Lhemuria who eventually founded the Lhemuria Bloodline and Malkrovis who would also found the Velecron Bloodline. Later on Abalrash would found his own bloodline named the Vhagron Dragon Bloodline. After the city had been turned into a place full of vampire they began to expand their territory and started conquering other cities. Escape from Kurziran (-2763 AR to -2710 AR) For many years the city state of Kurziran expanded it’s borders turning the most powerful warriors who fought against them into vampires. However after over fifty years of territory expansion the new ruler of Nekharal named N’Zzardon came and drove the vampires out of Kurziran and fled to settle a new home. N’Zzardon eventually conquered all of Nekharal purging it from it’s undead ways of the past. The Stralgis Empire (-2710 AR to -2210 AR) The vampires fled north and founded the Stralgis Empire led by Abalrash and ruled by someone named Kaedurgon, a powerful vampire. The vampires started to regrow their empire what they once lost back in Nekharal by expanding their territories. The vampires then had a golden age where their dominion was at it’s height. During the golden age a vampire named Vlar Von Kristak is born to two pure blood vampires, and also the Lhemurian Bloodline left the empire to settle in a dwarf colony. The golden age wouln’t last forever as orc attacks kept on increasing and their influence gradually became smaller and smaller as the years go by. Eventually the empire fell to large orc invasions and the vampire bloodlines split off and went in their own directions, the descendants of the vampires of Stralgis would become the Stralgis Vampires. Vlar himself would wonder around for over the next three millenia until he sets his plan into motion. The Mad Count Otan Vun Drekbed (865 AR to 930 AR) Otan Vun Drekbed was a cruel, selfish human being who desired nothing more than to have an heir as count of Kelvuria. Otan has spent decades ruling over his county and not once has a son come to take the title as they all died young or when the‘re born. It had seemed that the gods themselves have cursed Otan with this unfortunate fate likely due to how cruel the count was. The count was desperate for any to take the throne rather than his younger brother, Aettor and would marry his daughter to anyone. As if the gods answered the counts prayer a dark carriage came to the steps of the castle, the carriage was so frieghtening that one of the priests collapsed and fainted. The carriage door opens and out comes a tall man with incredible strength and knowledge walks to the castle and introduces himself to the old, dying count as Vlar Von Kristak of the Von Kristak family. Vlar spoke that he was a noble from an old family and wanted marry the counts daughter to increase relations between the Von Drekbed and the other nobles. Oblivious to Vlar’s real goal, the count then accepted the offer and decided to marry his daughter on the same day. The counts daughter, Verbelle was at first skepticle of Vlar as her new husband but after meeting Vlar and talking to each other Verbelle was convinced that the new count will bring the county to its prosperous ways. The wedding then proceeded and the count gave his ring to the new count, Vlar Von Kristak, soon after the wedding the count passed away. The counts passing brought joy and hope to both the peasants and the other who despised him, and were curious on how the new count would fair. Vlar himself was not a truly evil man at first, but his vampirism drove him to pride and ambition like many other vampires around him. Originally Vlar was using Verbelle for his schemes but then eventually turning into love as they both shared affection towards each other. The counts brother Aettor who was kept in prison was soon killed and had his heart ripped and showed to Verbelle as a way of love. Verbelle gave birth to three vampiric children, Kurthan, Malthrod and Kornos who would eventually become counts in the future. After having her children Verbelle fell into a sickness which could not be cured by doctors, when Vlar was alone he turned Verbelle into a vampire. At first Vlar had to put down some petty rivals and after a decade of cleaning up the previous counts mess, Vlar then stabilised the county into an age of mostly peace. After decades of ruling several began to suspect that someone is going on with the count and his family as they had not aged a day. There was an old man and he says that he was a young man when Vlar came to the position as count. There were several attempts to find the secrets hiding in the ruling family but all of those who did never returned. Vlar and the First Vampire Convorant War (935 AR to 940 AR) Vlar set about converting his new lands more suited to his image by first corrupting all of the nobles and turning them into vampires. The second action was the deaths of all those who applied Vlar and his ideals either by killing them and raising them as undead or left out to rot. Another thing Vlar did was destroying any religions in the area with the exception of the vampiric or undead gods, the Cult of Vaerbadon would be founded as the new official ‘church’ of Kelvuria. The lycanthropes in the Kelvuria Forest would be captured and their leader executed forcing the Lycan’s into slavery. The city of Tengurmos, capital of Vellednos was destroyed by a meteorite and magical items were all around the city, Vlar sent several agents to collect what ever magical artefacts that they can get their hands on. With the Kingdom now in ruins Vlar set his goal on claiming the kingdom for his own so with one of the books of Norash, Vlar raised a massive undead army to destroy his enemies. Not all nobles were turned into vampire’s or accepted Vlar’s ways though only one survived and fled to Vellednos to warn the king about the upcoming undead invasion. King Rolunar assembled an army numbering in the thousands to hopefully stop or halt the undead army and wait for any supporters. When the undead army arrived Vlar deceived the King’s army and fooled the King into believing that his army was winning against the endless undead horde. However when the King realised the mistake it was too late as each soldier lost was just added to the undead army and the King himself fell to the undead as well as most of the entire army. The kingdom of Vellednos was then added as a permanent area of Kelvuria and the end of an entire kingdom with a span of a few years. Seeing the devastation of Vellednos the other kingdoms of Ervgrav and Noskkarand as well as the church of Mestros formed an alliance with each other to combat the undead army. A small unit of soldier were ambushed by Vlar’s forces though they managed to escape Vlar’s army soon catched up again the event was named the Sordaruk Skirmishes. The alliance the met the undead army in a field and this will go down as the battle of Luscathin. The battle of Luscathin would go down as a massacre for both kingdoms as tens of thousands of soldiers were lost and added to the undead army. The battle going well for the alliances favour even at one point the supposed death of Vlar (though it would be later revealed the Vlar survived his supposed death through a magical ring). Even this grand army would be overrun by the undead as any soldier who was just making the enemies army larger. Though thousands of undead perished even some vampires it was only a minor convenience as the alliances forces broke and fled. The king of Noskkarand was captured by the undead as well as a few generals and only one could survive. Vlar himself asked the now defeated king to choose the fates of the king’s remaining generals Kurthon and the Second Vampire Convorant War (987 AR to 993 AR) Malthrod and the Third Vampire Convorant War (1081 AR to 1087 AR) Hierarchy Von Kristaks Military Known Characters Sources Category:Vampire Factions Category:Undead Factions Category:Vampire Bloodlines Category:Vampire Nations Category:Undead Nations __FORCETOC__